1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print output apparatus that prints and outputs an inputted print job on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a print output apparatus, when a print job is inputted, an image of the print job is printed on a sheet and the sheet is outputted. The print output apparatus connected to a network is used by a plurality of users.
When print jobs by respective users are printed, offset processing is performed as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2006-21843 in order to classify sheets that have been ejected onto a tray for each print job. By the offset processing, sheets are outputted so as to be shifted in a sheet width direction, in which an ejected position of the sheets is different for each print job.
Moreover, in the print output apparatus, banner output is performed, in which a banner page is printed before a first page of a print job. The banner output is performed for each print job and the banner page makes it possible to identify the beginning of sheets in one print job.
It is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2006-12011 that offset processing and banner output are performed in the unit of a job. Thereby, a banner page is easily recognized and printed sheets are easily obtained for each print job.